Black Equity Diamond
Black Equity Diamond; '''is one of the 5 Diamonds ruling in the Astral Empire. He serves as the Diamond of Justice. He is the judge of the courtroom; while his sisters serve as the courtroom's jury. Compared to his sisters; he is significantly weaker than them. Instead; he relies on his senses to guide him and avoid any physical conflict with others. Gem Court In Equitie's Gem Court; every gem wears a white blindfold around their eyes; to signify their loyalty to the empire and their diamond. With this; they are permanently blinded; but instead they are able to use their heightened senses to create a polygonal reconstruct of their surroundings in their minds. Using this tactic; soldiers can use it to find the best way to attack a foe; alongside predicting the enemy's movements. Others; like Managers can use this ability to identify gems they are speaking to. Warriors of this court commonly wield hammers; if not they might wield chainmail whips. Warriors of this court normally wear chainmail armor; and others like managers shall wear robes with grayscale patterns. Backstory Black Equity Diamond believed that all gems should have the chance to be in the spotlight. Everything should have been equal for every gem; but as reality struck Equity in the eyes; he soon realized that it could never be that way. All of his outgoing behavior from his golden days disappeared; and was replaced with an antisocial; and firm personality. As one of the younger gems he was looked down upon. He thought that if everyone else was happy why couldn't he be? This was the spark in him rising to power; but it soon began to destabilize just as fast. During this rough time; he vowed to himself to permanently wear a white blindfold around his eyes; to shield him from the painful emotions emiting in his environment. Thoughts of ending it all flew through his mind from time to time; but he decided to continue his reign, for the sake of his people and his colonies. Every gem now wears a white blindfold around their eyes. Equity saw this as a benefit rather than a disability. His gems developed abilities unique to the other gems of other diamonds. As time past; he was now beginning to become happier and more stable as a conscious being. But, the only thing that holds him back are the constant political battles of his colonies. Abilities Signature Ability: * '''Blind Bind: '''Equity permanently blinds a gem by force with a blindfold. They will have no hope of learning the mind techniques that Equitie's gems have Other Abilities: * '''Battle Gavel: '''Equity can summon an extendable gavel. Its shortened during court sessions; and is outstretched in battle. * '''Chain Manipulation: '''He can use chains to whip, neutralize and to apprehend other gems. This is referred to as: alysídakinesis * '''Shadow Manipulation: '''He can use the darkness to attack other gems. He can forge walls and can hide within the shadows, this is otherwise known as; umbrakinesis. Planets & Moons Nácar: This planet is located above Equitie's head in the mural. This was the first planet he colonized; and it turned out to become a living hell of a nightmare. Politicians make arguments; arguments turn into fights; and fights turns to death. The planet is locked in a never ending political war. Jistis: Located below ''Equitie's right'' sleeve; it yields a large flowing shimmering river. The shimmery bits are pieces of shattered white gems. This planet was a hub for violent protesting; causing the natural ecosystem to become polluted with gem shards. Daonlathach: Located to the right of Jistis; Daonlathach is a moon. It hosts a safe hideaway for gems affected by the protests on Jistis. This place is prone to attacks from Jistis protesters. Respublikano: This is another moon; located to the left of Jistis. It also serves as a getaway for gems; affected by protesters. Mazo: This planet is located below Jistis; it has a large gray ring around it. This planet is a retired battle ground; hence the gray gem shards in the ring. It now serves as a grand hideaway for gems affected by protesters; that fees gems for access. It is massively protected and hosts three grand white spires. Retssal: This is Mazo's moon; located just below Mazo. It serves as a commutation hub between Složit and Slepý. Složit: This planet is located to the left of Retassal. It is one of the peaceful planets residing in Equitie's control. It is host to an ever gleaming metropolis that loops around the planet in a curved line. Slepý: This planet is located below ''Equitie's left '''''sleeve; it lies beside three triplet moons. This planet is also one of the peaceful planets in Equitie's control. Cui-Tri-Gemini: These moons are normally referred too by one name; because of how deadly similar they are. They were created at the exact-same time; their cities are exactly the same; and so fourth. These moons hold gem production kindergartens. Together; these moons forge gems three times as fast as a standalone plant. Lustitia: This moon is located to the left of Slepý. It serves as a soldier training hub. Zvaigzne: This planet is located to the bottom-right of Lustitia. It serves as a large innovation campus; for peridots and so fourth. Gredzeni: This planet serves as an observatory; looking for other planets and moons to capture and expand Equitie's empire. Mazs: And lastly is Mazs; Gredzeni's destructive moon. It is an abandoned weaponry forge and is now at the brink of destruction due to its unstable core. It is currently being kept contained; and saved for use as a bomb for a war.